


Green Love

by orphan_account



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bigotry & Prejudice, Child Abuse, Established Relationship, F/F, Mutant Children, Mutant Hate, Mutant Response Division, Sexfight, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 18:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2357855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sparring match between She-Hulk and Gamora heats up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Green Love**

_by Taijutsudemonslayer_

 

_A sparring match between She-Hulk & Gamora heats up._

Chapter 1

Gamora maneuvered her shuttle into the hanger of Avengers' Tower, she and her fellow Guardians just finished a treacherous mission in the Traklov system, now Gamora has decided to take a much needed vacation to Earth to relax and to see her girlfriend Jennifer Walters, aka She-Hulk. The two green skinned women have been dating steadily now for two years now.

All of their friends are extremely supportive of the couple, but not everyone is happy that Gamora and Jennifer are together, whenever the women are out on their dates people run up to them and spit at them, throw rotten vegetables or fruit at them and call them horrible names. Both Gamora and Jennifer ignore the insults and ignorance of the Humans who they protect selflessly and continue on with their evening.

Gamora entered the tower and went to look for She-Hulk, she saw Black Cat and Thundra coming towards her.

"Hi Gamora, it's good to see you." Black Cat says with a smile, Thundra nods to Gamora.

"Do either of you know where Jennifer is?" Gamora asks politely.

"She is in the training room just down the hall." Thundra said.

"Oh OK, thank you both." Gamora says before walking towards the Training Room.

"Ah, the joys of young love." Thundra said with a smile.

"You and I were like that when we first got together." Black Cat said.

Thundra spins Felicia around and picks her up and kisses her passionately.

"Dear Felicia, my passion for you still burns as bright as ever." Thundra whispers.

"Oh Thundra." Felicia said as she gently stroked Thundra's face.

 Gamora entered the training room and sees Black Widow and Hawkeye tackle She-Hulk, to no avail. Gamora watches as Jennifer easily throws both Hawkeye and Black Widow off of her.

"Nice moves, Jennifer." Gamora said. She-Hulk looks up and sees her beloved.

"Gamora!" Jennifer squeals happily as she runs over to Gamora and picks her lover up and spins her around.

"I thought you were in the Traklov system? That's at least an eight month trip." Jennifer said.

Gamora smiled at Jennifer.

"We got a new hyper-space warp engine installed on the ship, a journey like that now only takes five days." Gamora said.

"I'm glad Gamora, because I've missed you so much."

"And I have missed you much as well, my love." Gamora said.

"Well, I'm gonna go ice up, ladies." Hawkeye says before leaving, as he exited the training room Black Widow's lover Sif walked in.

"Greetings all, ah Gamora, you are back safely from your mission. How glorious." Sif said.

"Thank you, Sif." Gamora replied as Natasha walked over to her raven haired lover.

Now that Gamora and Jennifer were alone in the training room, Gamora kissed Jennifer.

"How bout a sparring match?" Gamora asked, a seductive gleam in her eyes.

"You're on babe, loser pays for dinner." Jennifer adds.

"Agreed." Gamora says.

Gamora removes her boots and sword, She-Hulk takes off her sneakers, the two green women stretch before stepping into the ring.

"Pin fall or submission, anything goes?" Gamora asks.

"You read my mind, baby." Jennifer said seductively. 

 

 

  


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Gamora and Jennifer stare each other down as they circle one another, Gamora makes the first move. She used a leg sweep as a diversion before grabbing Jennifer and slamming her down hard onto her back. Jennifer arched her back from the pain, giving her adversary no time to recover Gamora jumped on top of Jennifer and straddled her.

"How's that, baby?" Gamora whispered into Jennifer's left ear as she caressed Jennifer's impressive breasts covered by her costume. "Impressive Gamora, but not good enough." She-Hulk said before bucking Gamora off of her and hopping to her feet, Gamora also quickly scrambled to her feet.

"Show me what you got." Gamora said.

"Gladly." She-Hulk replied.

Gamora charged She-Hulk and threw a punch aimed at Jen's face, Jennifer grabbed Gamora's fist and used a Judo arm throw to take Gamora down, but only for a few seconds. Then Jennifer  picked Gamora up and power slammed her on the mat, then Jennifer locked in the Texas Cloverleaf submission move, forcing Gamora to tap out, once the friendly contest was over Jennifer pulled Gamora to her feet and hugged her.

"You OK? I didn't hurt you, did I?" Jennifer asked.

"No honey, that was a great match. Just what I needed."

Jennifer nodded, and sat down beside her after picking up a bottle for herself, and began to drink. She had to admit, it felt really good to have some fresh water. Taking a final sip of water, Jennifer screwed the cap on, and looked towards Gamora. Gamora looked back at her and smiled. Jennifer leaned forward, and gave Gamora a gentle kiss.   
   
 Gamora sighed and melted into her lover's kiss. "Oh Jen, I've really missed your kisses."    
  
 Jennifer smiled, and nodded. Gamora wrapped both of her arms around Jennifer’s neck, and engaged in a sensual kiss. Their lips pressing tightly against each other. Gamora and Jennifer simply kissed for several minutes before Jennifer licked Gamora’s lips, asking for permission to be let in. The green alien woman parted her lips, and let the green Avenger in.   
   
 Jennifer and Gamora then began to French kiss, their tongues tangling and dancing around with each other.

They parted for air, string of saliva could be seen hanging between the two women’s mouths. The two heroines went back to French kissing for several more minutes, before Jennifer broke the kiss and began to kiss and suckle on Gamora’s neck. Gamora giggled, and placed her hand on the back of Jennifer's head.  
   
Jennifer peeled off Gamora's costume and dropped it to the floor. Jennifer began to kiss Gamora's collarbone, licking it with her tongue. She necked Gamora for some time before she stood back, running her hands on the other heroine’s sides, caressing them. Jennifer then removed Gamora’s black bra, and admired the raven haired woman’s supple breasts. She took both of Gamora's nipples between her thumbs and index figures, playing with them. Gamora groaned, letting her head fall back. Jennifer smiled as she moved in, and took Gamora’s right nipple in her mouth, licking and sucking at the dark bud. After giving it a saliva bath, Jennifer turned to its neglected twin, and gave it the same attention.

Gamora stood up after a few minutes, and pushed Jennifer onto the mat into a lying position. Jennifer gasped from when she landed on her back. Gamora ran her hands down Jennifer’s naked chest, groping her breasts and her stomach.   
  
"I have missed your body, Gamora." Jen said.   
   
Gamora pushed Jennifer farther onto the mat, and pulled off the other heroine's costume. Gamora sensually gave both of Jennifer's feet butterfly kisses, before she began to drag her tongue up Jennifer's legs, stopping at her inner thighs with each one. Jennifer’s hand began to grope her own breasts in a desperate attempt for pleasure. Gamora saw Jennifer’s red thong panties were quite wet, but still, she desired to tease her green lover some more. She ran her fingertips across both sides of Jennifer's bikini line, and then used her tongue to do so.  
   
Gamora finally took off Jennifer’s panties, and admired Jennifer's pussy. A small patch of black hair above it, which was currently soaked. Gamora admired the pink nether lips of her lover the most. Gamora dipped her fingertips down, and gathered up some of Jennifer’s juices, and sucked them off of her fingers.  
  
"Darling, you're delicious." Gamora said to Jennifer, who could only nod.  
   
Gamora bent her head down, and placed some butterfly kisses on Jennifer’s bikini line one more time before letting her tongue explore Jennifer's vagina. Gamora played around with the outer lips for some time, kissing and licking them. Jennifer began to pant in desperation. Gamora smirked, she decided to finally give Jennifer what she wanted. Gamora pushed her tongue into Jennifer’s pussy, it moved around, licking her inner walls. Jennifer groaned loudly, and began to squirm. Gamora’s tongue began a jackhammer like motion, dipping in and out of Jennifer at incredible speeds. Jennifer began to gasp, pant, moan, and cry.  
   
 Gamora finally began to lick Jennifer’s clit, making the same motion as she had done a few minutes ago. As Jennifer began to reach climax, Gamora took the entire head of Jennifer's clit into her mouth, and suckled it like she had done her nipples. Jennifer growled louder then before, squeezing her own breasts harder.   
  
"I’m ... I’m ... Cuming, Ohh!" Jennifer said.

Gamora smirked as she moved down and opened her mouth, catching as much liquid as she could in her mouth. She crawled up beside Jennifer and made out with her.   
  
After a few minutes, Gamora asked rhetorically, "Darling, after I gave you that amazing orgasm, I know you don’t have any objections to returning the favor ... do you?"  
   
 Jennifer shook her head. She and Gamora stood up on their knees and began to make out again. Jennifer could taste herself on Gamora's tongue and lips, which made her blush. Slowly, Jennifer removed Gamora’s bra, letting it fall to her waist, revealing her ample breasts. Jennifer cupped Gamora’s supple breasts in her hands. She instantly latched her lips onto Gamora’s right nipple, sucking like a baby.   
   
Gamora sighed, and began to stroke Jennifer's head with her hands. Jennifer switched between nipples every so often, giving each equal attention. Gamora dropped onto the floor, gasping as her naked feet hit the cold steely ground. She pushed Jennifer into a lying position like Jennifer had done her.  Jennifer admired Gamora’s shapely and fit body, especially her legs.   
   
 Jennifer squeezed Gamora’s thighs before she took off Gamora’s crimson panties, throwing them into the pile.  
   
Jennifer admired Gamora’s pussy much like Gamora had admired hers. It was one of the most beautiful things she’d ever seen, a patch of black hair above it, shaped like a triangle pointing down, with velvety pink outer lips. Jennifer licked her lips and buried her face into Gamora’s pussy. Gamora moaned, she made one of her hands squeeze her right breast, and the other hold the back of Jennifer’s head, making sure it didn’t leave.   
   
Jennifer used much the same technique Gamora had for a while before she added her index finger in there, and began to thrust it in and out while she licked Gamora’s clit with her tongue, soon, she added a second finger, then a third, and then a fourth. With all this going on, it didn’t take Gamora long to cum. She did so with a sexy low moan. Jennifer licked up all she could from her fingers before cleaning the rest of Gamora’s pussy.  
   
 Jennifer went back to cuddling with Gamora and let her recover before asking her a question. "One more?" She asked sweetly.   
   
 Gamora smiled, and nodded. "I know just how we can do it, darling."   
   
 Gamora climbed on top of Jennifer, in such a position that their vaginas were facing each other.   
  
"Ready?" Gamora asked.   
   
 Jennifer nodded.  
   
 Gamora began to thrust their pussies together, which were so wet they made a wet slapping sound each time the ground against each other. Jennifer and Gamora moaned and groaned all through this, occasionally making out with each other.  
  
Their pussies were grinding together at incredible speeds, both of the clits brushed each other, their lower lips kissing, a kiss much more sensual and unique then that of the norm. Each time their pussies parted, strands of cum could be seen hanging between the women’s waists. Gamora began to thrust back with equal strength, thrusting her hips up to meet Jennifer’s. This continued on for minutes on end, before all four of their lips connected with each other a final time, and low moans filled the air.   
  
The two lay seemingly lifeless on the table, whispering sweet things to each other. But this utopia was not to last, the two heard the trouble alarm, they quickly jumped up and got dressed and hurried to the briefing room.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Gamora and Jennifer rushed into the briefing room, where Thundra, Black Cat, Black Cat, Iron Man, Sif, Black Widow, and Ms. Marvel are all waiting.

"What's the trouble?" Gamora asked.

"The Mutant Response Division, they're attacking a children's hospital that treats Mutant children." Iron Man said.

"Cowards! Attacking defenseless children!!" Sif yelled, Natasha attempted to calm her lover down, to no avail.

"She-Hulk, Gamora, Black Cat, Thundra, Sif, and Black Widow. Go and stop those bigots before they maim or kill any of those children." Ms. Marvel orders.

"Consider it done." Gamora said gripping the hilt of her sword tightly.

Gamora and the others boarded the XT-3987, an upgraded version of the X-Men's Blackbird, Natasha took the controls while Sif and the others mapped out what they were going to do.

 

   


End file.
